WO2011/047987 discloses a reactive dye covalently bound to polyethyleneimine polymers for used in laundry detergent formulations to whiten fabric.
WO2012/119859 discloses a dye polymer comprising a core polyamine of which from 60 to 100 mol % of the primary and secondary amines of the core polyamine are alkoxylated and from 0.1 to 30 mol % of the primary and secondary amines of the core polyamine are covalently bound to a reactive dye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,145 discloses alkoxylated ethylene imine polymers without dyes present; the alkoxylated ethylene imine polymers are disclosed as soil dispersing agents.
CN 101 768 372 discloses a reactive red dye bound to a propoxylated polyethylene imine as an antibacterial cation reactive dye.
There is a need to improve the deposition of reactive dyes covalently bound to polyethyleneimines to fabrics under domestic laundry conditions.